


The Sound of Music - Fancomic

by LeapOfFaith1489



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Boarding School, Fancomic, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, God is a teacher in this one, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Music, M/M, Manga-ish style, Mental Health Issues, Possible Eventual Smut, Rating May Change, She both made them and ruined them, Something happened in the past and now we won't talk about it, choir, even God, everyone is human, more or less
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeapOfFaith1489/pseuds/LeapOfFaith1489
Summary: The professional world of the Arts is Hell, and nice people don't fit in there.This is a lesson Crowley has learned well, to the point that Hell, too, has kicked him out.Generally considered to be too eccentric and impossible to work with, he's now struggling to find another orchestra willing to accept him as their conductor.Life hasn't been kinder to Aziraphale. Failed opera singer, now dedicated school principal and part-time conductor for a retired ladies choir, he has decided to start an extracurricular activity for children with socialisation problems. When a mutual acquaintance mentions that the great A.J. Crowley might be available to conduct the youth choir, Aziraphale jumps at the opportunity to see his old friend from boarding school.Once Aziraphale and Crowley meet, it feels like twenty years have never gone by.Well.There is, of course, that one occurrence they won't mention. But they are both adults, and surely they got over that silly incident by now.Right?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	1. Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Crowley, the beauty of conducting is the control it gives him.
> 
> Aziraphale, on the contrary, enjoys the blissful abandonment of it.

  
  
I have been stalling this project for a while... you see, until two days ago my professional life was hectic and I'm a bit (A LOT) of a perfectionist... I was afraid I'd never be happy enough with the comic and that I wouldn't have time for regular updates.  
  
Then everything changed overnight.  
  
Starting today, schools and cultural institutions are closed all over Ireland - in theory for two weeks, but it could be stretched over five. For me, it means losing a huge part of my income from afterschool and acting coaching... Plus, I'll basically be self-isolating. Not the easiest thing to do when you live on your own, and you are constantly worried about family and friends in Italy. The next few days will be mentally challenging. I really NEED a project to dive into.  
  
So, I decided to fully commit to my writing and my fan comic. I'll publish the first three pages of The Sound of Music by next week, while I'm tweaking with the plot of Pride and Omens (chapter 2 in English will be up this week) and hoping to have chapter 3 up soon, too. I also want to resume the damnable second draft of my original novel. I might even start that novella I got stuck in my head for months...   
  
Wish me luck ^_^ and I hope you'll enjoy The Sound of Music, I'm pouring a lot of myself into it.   
  
I'm aiming to five chapters, with, possibly, a couple of short interludes in between. That said though, I'll let the story carry me where it wants to go ^^

  
  
  



	2. Prologue "Good Little Angels" - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue.
> 
> 34 years ago, Aziraphale e A.J. attended the same boarding school. Despite both of them being in the school choir, they barely spoke to one another... until the day Aziraphale fatefully "forgot" his music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole story will go back and forth from the present to the past. In this particular flashback, Aziraphale is 14 and Crowley is 12: I love drawing tiny Crowley for some reason, he looks so cuddly ^_^ 
> 
> The whole prologue is 19 pages long. I decided to group three/four pages per update.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

I was hoping to finish page 4 as well, but the design of Ms Godwin is giving me more trouble than I thought. 

  
I'll try to update 3 pages per week. If you want to know who Aziraphale gave the folder to and what consequences this will have for him, stay tuned ^_^ 


	3. Prologue "Good Little Angels" - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there... How are you all holding up? 
> 
> I hope that, whatever your situation is at the moment, you are finding time to be kind to yourself. 
> 
> Here, have some soft teen!Husbands blushing furiously, having freckles, and glaring at one another. Ah, young love! 🥰

Crowley can't keep his mouth shut. Angel is not pleased. God... ehm... Ms Godwin sure will have an interesting time with these two.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep learning with every new drawing.  
> I am not the fastest out there, but I'm doing my best ✍️💪
> 
> I hope this little fluffy-angsty piece of comic will entertain you!


End file.
